Auto-injectors are known from WO 95/35126 and EP-A-0 516 473 and tend to employ a drive spring and some form of release mechanism that releases the syringe from the influence of the drive spring once its contents are supposed to have been discharged, to allow it to be retracted by a return spring.
An auto-injector is known from WO 2007/036676 which has a locking mechanism which must be disengaged before the release mechanism can be activated. In its locked position, the locking mechanism also prevents forward movement of the syringe out of the injection device against the bias of the return spring, for example when a cap gripping a boot covering the syringe needle, is removed. In the injection device described in WO 2007/036676, the locking mechanism comprises a sleeve which protrudes from an open end of the injection device. The sleeve is biased into its extended position by a resilient spring mechanism which must be overcome to disengage the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism can be disengaged by, for example, moving the sliding sleeve inwardly into the injection device. This can be done by forcing the end of the sliding sleeve against tissue and then activating the release mechanism.
It can be difficult for a user to position the sliding sleeve at the correct angle against the tissue and maintain it in that position as the locking mechanism is disengaged. Ensuring the sliding sleeve is forced against tissue at the correct angle and held sufficiently stable on the tissue as the locking mechanism is overcome is important to ensure reliable operation of the device as it is activated.